


Wächter

by Sternentod



Series: Sturm-Chronik [1]
Category: Lineage 2
Genre: Abenteuer, Angst, Dunkelheit - Freeform, Dämonen, Fantasy, Freundschaft, Götter, Kamael, Lineage 2 - Freeform, Verlust, non-canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternentod/pseuds/Sternentod
Summary: »Es ist deine heilige Pflicht als Wächter, das Volk der Kamael zu beschützen, selbst wenn dich diese Aufgabe irgendwann dein Leben kosten mag.«Seit jeher ist Sorano eine verschlossene Einzelgängerin, die ein einsames und gefährliches Leben fernab jeglicher Zivilisation bevorzugt, anstatt sich in die Sicherheit des Dorfes zurückzuziehen. Als jedoch die Dämonen, unter deren Existenz ihr Volk bereits seit vielen Jahrtausenden leidet, erneut an Macht gewinnen, ist sie gezwungen, ihr altes Leben aufzugeben, um ihre Pflicht als Wächterin zu erfüllen. Ihre Suche nach der Wahrheit führt sie schließlich zur Ruhestätte der Götter, wo angeblich ein antikes Artefakt verborgen sein soll, mit dessen Macht man die Dämonen endgültig vernichten kann. Als sie, anstatt das Artefakt zu finden, hingegen ungewollt ein Wesen aus ferner Vergangenheit erwecken, bricht eine Zeit der Dunkelheit über ihr Volk herein. Das Ende scheint nahe und Sorano muss eine Entscheidung fällen.
Series: Sturm-Chronik [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200104





	1. || Prolog - Sturmtochter

Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne brachen sich in einem atemberaubenden Spiel aus Licht und Schatten auf dem unruhigen Meer und tauchten den Himmel in die roten Farben der Dämmerung. Vereinzelt zogen Möwen ihre letzten Kreise über den schäumenden Wellen, die das verblassende Licht einzufangen und es tief in sich festzuhalten schienen. Ein kühler Wind strich über das Meer, spielte mit dem Saum ihres langen Kleides und ließ ihre langen, blauen Locken in der Luft tanzen. Sie spürte die Kälte, spürte den Wind, der sich um ihren schmalen Körper schlang, doch sie fror nicht. Sie fror schon lange nicht mehr.

_Wann hatte sie aufgehört, zu fühlen?_

Gedankenverloren trat sie an die Kante der gewaltigen Steilküste heran, sodass ihre nackten Zehen ins Nichts hinausragten. Weit unter ihr brachen sich die Wellen tosend an den zerklüfteten Felsen; Wasser stob vom Wind getragen empor, als streckte das tiefe Blau des Meeres seine Arme nach ihr aus, um sie zu sich hinabzureißen - in die endlose Dunkelheit. Ein falscher Schritt und es würde bekommen, nach was es so gierig verlange...

Lange blickte sie hinunter, doch in ihren Augen, in denen die Meereswogen selbst zu toben schienen, lag keine Angst - nur eine tiefe Leere und endlose Traurigkeit. Als wäre etwas in ihrem Inneren zerbrochen und nicht wieder zusammengesetzt worden.

Zu einer anderen Zeit, in einem fremden Leben, wäre sie vielleicht gesprungen. Hätte in ihrem Fall nach Erlösung gesucht und sich von den Wellen umschließen lassen - wie eine Tochter, die nach einer langen Zeit endlich in die Arme ihrer Mutter zurückkehrte. In jener Nacht jedoch, als sie ihren Blick über den Ozean bis zum Horizont schweifen ließ, sah sie keine Bedrohung in den dunklen Fluten. Eher ein Versprechen. Vollkommene Ruhe und Frieden. Endloses Nichts und Vergessen...

»Eva?«

Die Stimme war so leise, dass sie nicht sagen konnte, ob es nicht nur der Wind gewesen war, der ihren Namen rief. Der sie lockte, ihm zu folgen - hinaus, über den Abgrund hinweg, doch sie schloss nur für einen Moment die Augen und lauschte. Die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit war erfüllt von der Melodie des Windes und dem Rauschen der Brandung. Es war ein Bild seltener Harmonie und für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks spürte sie, wie sich heilender Frieden in ihrem gebrochenen Herzen regte.

»Eva?«

Die Stimme war nun lauter, näher und ihr nicht unvertraut. _\- Nicht der Wind._  
Bedächtig wandte sie sich um und trat in derselben Bewegung einen Schritt von dem nahen Abgrund zurück, während ihr der Wind lange Strähnen ihrer blauen Locken ins Gesicht peitschte. Dennoch erfasste ihr wachsamer Blick eine hochgewachsene Gestalt in schwarzer Rüstung, die hinter ihr, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, an einem aus der Erde ragenden Felsen lehnte.

Obwohl sie sein Kommen schon lange erwartet hatte, verspürte sie bei seinem Anblick dennoch einen Hauch von Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen, den sie jedoch gekonnt zu verstecken wusste. So zog sie nur langsam eine Augenbraue nach oben, musterte Gran Kain schweigend. Erwirkte auf eine schwer in Worte fassbare Weise alt, als ruhe das Gewicht eines ganzen Universums auf seinen Schultern, obschon ihm noch immer etwas Erhabenes anhaftete, wie er so vor ihr stand, eingehüllt in seine schwere Panzerung. Ein vages Lächeln lag auf den alterslosen Zügen des Gottes, wenngleich der Blick in seinen Augen an jenem Abend von einer gewissen Strenge und Unnachgiebigkeit zeugte. Als sie sich nun jedoch zu ihm umwandte und sich damit von dem lockenden Abgrund entfernte, wenn auch nur gering, da verließ beides seinen Blick und er trat neben sie; ließ seine dunklen Augen über das Meer bis zum Horizont streifen. Leise grollte Donner in der Ferne; Vorboten eines schweren Gewitters, das in der Nacht über die Insel hinwegziehen würde. Blitze zerrissen den Horizont, dort, wo die Sonne einem glühenden Ball gleich in den Fluten versank und der Nacht so vollständig Einzug gewährte.

»Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?«

Es war keine Frage oder zumindest keine, auf die Gran Kain eine Antwort erwartete. Dennoch nickte sie leicht oder vielleicht auch nicht, vielleicht war es nur der Anschein eines Nickens, vielleicht gar keins.

»Sag mir Eva...«

Resigniert schloss sie ihre Augen, wusste sie doch, welche Frage er ihr stellen würde, auch wenn er die Antwort bereits kannte.

»Warum bist du hier?«

Der Gott warf einen letzten Blick auf das Meer hinaus, bevor er sein Gesicht zu ihr wandte und ihre Augen sich trafen. In den seinen stand jene Frage geschrieben - herausfordernd, vielleicht ein wenig anklagend - und er ließ ihn nicht los, hielt den traurigen Blick in ihren verschiedenfarbigen Augen. Ihre Blicke verfingen sich ineinander und eine Weile war es, als fochten sie einen stillen Kampf, dann schloss sie die Augen, wandte das Gesicht ab und seufzte leise. Es führte zu nichts und sie beide wussten es; sie hatten ihrem Vater noch nie standhalten können.

Dieser erwartete nicht, dass sie antwortete. Sie tat es zu selten, denn ließ sie die schützenden Mauern um ihr Inneres einmal fallen, würde jeder sehen können, wie zerbrechlich sie wirklich war. In jener Nacht jedoch war sie bereit, ihm ihr Herz auszuschütten, und so schüttelte sie nur kaum merklich den Kopf, ehe sie leise erwiderte: »Lange Zeit wünschte ich mir, alles wäre wieder so wie früher. Wie vor dem Krieg, dem Leid, dem Tod. Bevor sich unser zuhause in einen Ort der Bitterkeit, der Kälte und Dunkelheit verwandelt hat. Doch dann habe ich erkannt, dass selbst wir Götter die Zeit nicht zurückzudrehen vermögen und es brach mir das Herz. Nun bin ich müde und des Lebens überdrüssig...«

Eine schwere Stille folgte ihren Worten und Gran Kain senkte seinen Blick, dann nickte er. Er hatte es gewusst. Hatte sie dort stehen sehen, am Rande des Abgrundes, und gewusst, dass ihre Existenz für sie ihren Sinn verloren hatte. Er hatte es in ihrem leeren Blick erkannt, in ihrer gebeugten Haltung.

»Das einzige, was mich noch hoffen lässt, ist sie.«

Nachdenklich folgte er dem Blick seiner Tochter in Richtung Himmel, wo eine einsame geflügelte Gestalt inmitten des Gewitters zwischen den Blitzen zu tanzen schien. Hell zeichneten sich ihre weißen Schwingen vor den schwarzen Sturmwolken ab, während sie in der Luft kunstvolle Flugmanöver durchführte. Es war überaus leichtsinnig, weil sie dabei bewusst ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzte, und doch beeindruckend mit anzusehen.

Dennoch hatte er Zweifel: »Ich blicke in ihr Herz und sehe nichts anderes als einen brennenden Zorn, der ihren Blick verschleiert. Ein Zorn, der ihr die Angst nimmt und sie leichtsinnig werden lässt, weil ihr ihr eigenes Leben und das Leben anderer nunmehr gleichgültig sind. Trotzdem besitzt dieses ... Kind die Macht, uns alle zu vernichten, wenn es sein volles Potential erst einmal entfaltet. Willst du unser Schicksal - das Schicksal dieser Welt - wirklich in die Hände eines so gebrochenen Wesens legen?«

Seinen Worten folgte ein langer Moment der Stille, ehe sie ihm entgegnete: »Du hast unrecht. Wenn ich in ihr Herz blicke, sehe ich einen unbezwingbaren Willen. Den Willen, niemals aufzugeben, egal wer oder was sich ihr auch in den Weg stellen mag, und selbst dann noch verbissen weiterzukämpfen, wenn sie ihre Kraft eigentlich schon längst verlassen hat. Ich sehe den Mut, sich jeder Herausforderung, jeder Gefahr zu stellen, um über sich selbst hinauszuwachsen, selbst wenn sie dabei verletzt werden könnte. Und ich sehe die Bereitschaft, sich selbst zu opfern, wenn sie ihre Kameraden dadurch vor Schaden bewahren kann.«

Sie hielt für einige Herzschläge inne, bevor sie hinzusetzte: »Noch mag ihr Blick durch ihren Verlust getrübt sein, doch ich bin sicher, dass sie am Ende der letzten Prüfung stark genug sein wird, um ihre seelischen Wunden zu heilen und zurück zu ihrem wahren Selbst zu finden.  
Sie kommt mit dem Sturm, der entweder Veränderung und Frieden oder Chaos und Zerstörung in unsere Welt tragen wird. Sie ist Sorano, Sturmtochter.«


	2. || 01 - Dunkelheit

Der Tag war noch lange nicht angebrochen, als Sorano an jenem Morgen, von finsteren Albträumen gequält, aus dem Schlaf schreckte und ihren Blick gehetzt durch den Raum wandern ließ. Schwach fiel das silbrige Licht des Mondes durch die beiden weit geöffneten Fenster, malte kaum sichtbare Muster auf den dunklen Holzboden und tauchte den Raum in ein dämmriges Halbdunkel. Dennoch fiel das erdrückende Gefühl der Angst, welches schwer auf ihrer Brust lastete und ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm, nur langsam von ihr ab. Still lag sie einfach nur da und lauschte dem klagenden Heulen des Windes, der in den frühen Morgenstunden noch immer mit ungewöhnlicher Heftigkeit um das Haus tobte, bis ihr Herzschlag wieder zu einem ruhigeren Rhythmus gefunden hatte.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen richtete sich die junge Kamael schließlich ein wenig auf und ließ ihren Blick erneut durch den dunklen Raum wandern, bis ihre Augen an Ashai und Yuna, den Zwillingsschwertern von Sonne und Mond, hängenblieben, die nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern in ihren Besitz übergegangen waren. Bis zu jenem Moment jedoch hingen die beiden nachtschwarzen Klingen noch immer ungenutzt an ihrem angestammten Platz an der Wand und ihre Züge verzogen sich bei dem vertrauten Anblick der sagenumwobenen Waffen zu einem traurigen, doch ebenso verbitterten Lächeln.

»Die Pflicht eines Wächters, hm?«

Ihre Stimme war nur ein leiser Hauch, ein ungehörtes Flüstern in der Dunkelheit und doch schwang in ihr eine solche Traurigkeit, gefolgt von solch kalter Wut mit, dass die Luft für wenige Herzschläge zu gefrieren schien. Dünner Raureif bildete sich auf dem Boden, überzog die Wände mit winzigen Eiskristallen und eine stürmische Böe ließ die bodenlangen Vorhänge wie von Geisterhand bewegt vor dem offenen Fenster flattern, dann hatte sich Sorano wieder unter Kontrolle und kuschelte sich mit einem leisen Grollen erneut in ihr warmes Bett, den Kopf tief unter den weichen Kissen vergrabend. Schweigend lauschte sie der traurigen Melodie des Windes in dem Versuch, zumindest noch ein bisschen zu schlafen, wohl wissend, dass sie dennoch keine Ruhe mehr finden würde, wo sie erst einmal wach war.

Wenngleich sie im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen verhältnismäßig Schlaf benötigte, hatten die letzten Wochen dennoch stark an ihren Nerven gezerrt, während die Nächte dank ihrer unerklärlichen, doch grauenhaften Albträume, die sie nun immer häufiger heimsuchten, auch keine wirkliche Erholung boten. Daher ließ sie bewusst einige Zeit verstreichen, in der sie ihren vollkommen übermüdeten Verstand auf die weite Reise ins Land der Märchen und Träume schickten, bis ihr Blick wie von selbst auf den Himmel jenseits des Fensters fiel.

_Morgengrauen..._

Auch wenn ihr die unangenehme Vorstellung, sich aus ihrem warmen Bett hinaus in die Kälte bequemen zu müssen, rein gar nicht behagte, verspürte sie dennoch das vage Gefühl, ihre Zeit würde ablaufen, - als müsse sie sich beeilen, um etwas Wichtiges nicht zu verpassen -, und sie beschloss, wenn auch höchst widerwillig, aufzustehen.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen richtete sich die junge Kamael schließlich auf und fröstelte sogleich, als ein kalter Luftzug in ihr Zimmer strömte. Immerhin hatte sie es sich, - entgegen jeder Vernunft -, zur Angewohnheit gemacht, nur in einer kurzen Hose und lockerem Hemd zu schlafen, weshalb es in den Stunden der Dunkelheit, wenn sie wieder einmal die Fenster hatte offenstehen lassen, mitunter doch recht kalt werden konnte.

_Tja, was sollte sie schon dazu sagen? - Selber schuld!_

Ein ironisches Lächeln machte sie bei dem Gedanken auf ihren Zügen breit, ehe sie endgültig aufstand und durch eine nahe gelegene Tür auf den breiten Balkon trat, der das komplette zweite Geschoss des Hauses umschloss. Eine unnatürliche Kälte stieg aus dem Holzboden unter ihren Füßen, kroch ihre nackten Beine hinauf und ließ sie unwillkürlich zittern, dann hatte sich Sorano wieder gefangen und ließ ihren Blick wachsam über die verfallene Küstenstadt Tamashi wandern, in der einst viele Kamael gelebt hatten, die jedoch aufgrund der wachsenden Zahl an Dämonen irgendwann aufgegeben worden und bald darauf in Vergessenheit geraten war.

Dichter Nebel hatte sich über Nacht auf dem nahen Meer gebildet und umschloss die Häuser nun geisterhaften Fingern gleich. Dunkle Wolken türmten sich bedrohlich am Horizont über den gewaltigen Klippen, an denen sich tosend die Wellen brachen. Früher hatte sie deren eintöniger Klang oft in den Schlaf gewogen, doch heute wüteten die Wogen aufgebracht wie ein Bote, der entscheidende Nachricht brachte. Wehmütig folgte ihr Blick der schmalen Straße, die sich durch die verlassene Stadt bis hinunter zum Wasser zog. Sie erkannte die Stellen, an denen sie sich unzählige Male die Knie aufgeschürft hatte, als ihre Schwingen sie noch nicht zu tragen vermochten, und sie wusste, wo sich das flache, eingebettete Stück Gras befand, von dem man bis an die brüchige Kante robben konnte, um hinunter in die schäumenden Wellen zu schauen, so oft war sie jenen Pfad schon gelaufen - heute alleine, früher mit ihren Eltern.

Die Züge der Kamael verzogen sich bei der Erinnerung an die beiden Verstorbenen zu einem schmerzlichen Ausdruck, dann kehrte ihr Blick zu der verfallen Küstenstadt zurück. Mit dem immer unruhigen Meer im Rücken und den hohen, durch mächtige Magie verstärkten Schutzmauern war sie einst das Heim vieler Kamael, bis auch die Letzten ihres Volkes aufgrund der Dämonen in die Sicherheit des Dorfes flüchteten und sie alleine zurückblieb.

Nun pfiff ein stürmischer Wind durch die Ruinen, ließ die Fenster des Hauses in ihren Rahmen erheben und die Türen laut knallend ins Schloss fallen, während draußen dichter Regen fiel. Es regnete, als hätte der Himmel all seine Pforten geöffnet, schon seit sie am Abend zuvor zu Bett gegangen war. Da hatte es noch so ausgesehen, als würde die Wolkendecke über Nacht endlich aufreißen und am nächsten Morgen den wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne weichen, doch der Himmel hatte seine Meinung wohl geändert, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihm niemals zu trauen war. Nun hatte der Regen der einst stolzen Stadt auch den letzten Rest ihrer verfallenen Schönheit geraubt und sie in die trostlose Kulisse eines tragischen Theaterstücks verwandelt. Die blassen, grünen Blätter färbten sich bereits gelblich und hingen wie nasse, schmutzige Lappen von den dürren Zweigen der wenigen Bäume, bis der Wind sie von jenen riss und mit sich davontrug. Niemand war zu sehen, nur das Toben des Windes und das nahe Rauschen des Meeres füllten die kalte Luft. Dabei war es gerade einmal Anfang Frühling; - den Himmel jedoch schien das herzlich wenig zu interessieren.

Ihr Blick folgte dem Fall der Wassertropfen, die im Licht einer einsamen Laterne wie Tausende Kristallsplitter auf dem Stein glänzten, ehe er sich langsam nach Osten richtete, wo in jenem Moment die Sonne über den Fluten aufging. Es war ein seltener Anblick, wie die ersten Lichtstrahlen bruchstückhaft durch die Wolken brachen, die letzten Anzeichen der Nacht vertrieben und den schwarzen Himmel in die roten Töne der Morgendämmerung tauchten und doch wollte sich in ihr kein Gefühl des Friedens einstellen. Immer wieder blitzen Bilder zurückliegender Begegnungen, Gespräche und Träume vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, die ihr so schnell keine Ruhe lassen würde.

_»Ein langer Weg hinunter, wenn man fällt.«_

_\- »Ein langer Weg hinauf, wenn man fliegt.«_

_»Und was würdest du tun, wenn du fliegen könntest?«_

_\- »Springen.«_

_»Springen, um davonzufliegen?«_

_\- »Nein. Springen, um zu sehen, ob ich noch immer fallen kann.«_

────•~✮✮~•────

Eine lange Zeit stand Sorano einfach nur da, den Blick, tief in Erinnerungen versunken, auf das Schauspiel der Natur gerichtet, bis das ferne Rauschen von Kamael-Schwingen sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Verwundert richtete sie ihren Blick gen Himmel, wo sie schnell eine dunkle Silhouette ausmachte, die sich, getragen von einem Paar reinweißer Schwingen, rasch der Küstenstadt näherte. Bereits von Weiten erkannte sie ihren besten Freund Nael, der sich mit einer selbst für Ihresgleichen ungewöhnlichen Gewandtheit vom Wind durch den Himmel tragen ließ, ehe er schließlich nahezu lautlos direkt hinter ihr auf dem Balkon landete. Dennoch drehte sie sich nicht zu ihrem unerwarteten Besucher um, da dieser im nächsten Moment bereits seine Arme von hinten um ihre Taille schlang und sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter bettete. Sie konnte seinen warmen, bebenden Atem an ihrer Wange spüren und schloss entspannt die Augen, während sie sich noch ein bisschen enger an ihn schmiegte.

»Morgen, Nona.«, sanft strichen die Lippen des anderen über ihr Ohr und ihren Hals und ihr entwich ein wohliges Seufzen, ehe sie den Kopf leicht anhob, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Rote Augen, von so dunkler Farbe, dass sie beinahe schwarz wirkten, blickten ihr leicht erschöpft entgegen und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, als sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte: »Morgen. Willkommen zurück im Reich der Lebenden.« Leiser Spott klang in ihrer Stimme mit, obwohl sie tief in ihrem Inneren erleichtert war, dass sich ihr bester Freund beim Kampf gegen die Dämonen offenbar keine ernsteren Verletzungen zugezogen hatte, auch wenn sie ihre empfundene Angst vor ihm zu verbergen versuchte. Der Kamael hinter ihr wusste dennoch von ihren Sorgen und so schenkte er ihr nur ein trauriges Lächeln: »Ich bin okay. Irgendjemand muss schließlich auf dich aufpassen.«

Seine Worte entlockten ihr ein gespielt empörtes Schnauben, wenngleich sie eine schmerzhafte Ironie in sich bargen. Immerhin war eigentlich sie die bei Weitem Mächtigere von ihnen beiden. Diejenige, die ihrer beider Schmerz trug und deren einziges Ziel es immer gewesen war, sie beide zu beschützen. Und dennoch - dennoch würde sie ohne Nael an ihrer Seite irgendwann zusammenbrechen.

Das, was sie beide verband, ging weit über Freundschaft hinaus. Es war, als wären sie nicht nur beste Freunde, die füreinander einstanden und sich alles vergeben konnten. Völlig egal, wie groß die Fehler, welche sie in ihrer Vergangenheit gemacht hatten, auch gewesen sein mochten. Sie waren wie Geschwister und doch weit mehr als das. Unzertrennlich. Die einzige Familie, die ihnen noch geblieben war und die sie vielleicht jemals gehabt hatten. Vollkommen egal, was in ihrem Leben auch schiefgelaufen war, - sie hatten sich immer aufeinander verlassen können. Bedingungslos und ohne jegliche Zweifel.

Erneut stieg bei dem Gedanken dunkle Wut in der jungen Kamael auf. Sie hatten gelitten - wurden verraten von ihren eigenen Eltern, die lieber bereit gewesen waren, für das Wohl ihres Volkes zu sterben, anstatt für ihre eigenen Kinder weiterzuleben. Man hatte sie vergessen und sich selbst überlassen, sodass sie unter den Schmerzen beinahe zerbrochen wären und doch - standen sie hier. Gemeinsam.

Mit einem unwilligen Kopfschütteln sperrte sie die Erinnerungen an jene dunkle Zeit in die hinterste Ecke ihres Verstandes, ehe sie schließlich erwiderte: »Ich weiß - aber nur zu deiner Information: Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Es ist es ja nicht so, dass ich immer bis zum Hals in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten stecke, wenn du mal grad' nicht hinsiehst...«

Das schallende Lachen ihres besten Freundes ließ seine Brust an ihrem Rücken beben und ihre Züge verzogen sich bei dem vertrauten Klang zu einem schmerzlichen Lächeln. Wie lange hatte sie gebraucht, um ihn zu lehren, wie man lachte? Ein Jahrzehnt? Oder waren es zwei gewesen? Ihrem Zeitgefühl war schon lange nicht mehr zu trauen. Selbst ein ganzes Menschenleben würde nicht ausreichen, um ihre erlittenen Wunden zu heilen und die Scherben in ihnen erneut zusammenzusetzen, doch man hatte sie gelehrt, die Schmerzen zu ertragen und weiter zu gehen. Immer weiter - bis sie am Ende des Weges vielleicht endlich das fanden, wonach sie gesucht hatten.

Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf löste sich Sorano sanft aus der Umarmung, um sich stattdessen, nun jedoch Nael zugewandt, auf der schmalen Balustrade des Balkons niederzulassen. Sorgenvoll musterte sie anschließend ihr Gegenüber: Seine schulterlangen, weißen Haare, die irgendwie stumpf und glanzlos wirkten; sein von Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit gezeichnetes Gesicht; seine stolzen Schwingen, die nun kraftlos herabzuhängen schienen.

_Der ewige Kampf gegen die Dämonen hatte seinen Tribut gefordert. Von jedem von ihnen._

────•~✮✮~•────

»Warum bist du hier?«

Obwohl sie versuchte, ihre Stimme möglichst ruhig klingen zu lassen, konnte sie ihre Besorgnis nicht vollständig verbergen, als sie die unbehagliche Stille, die sich mittlerweile zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, schließlich durchbrach. Natürlich - Nael war ihr bester Freund. Er kam und ging, wie es ihm gerade passte. Daher war es auch nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn er plötzlich aus dem nichts erschien und genauso schnell wieder verschwand. An diesem Morgen jedoch wurde Sorano das unangenehme Gefühl nichts los, dass hinter seinem Erscheinen mehr steckte, als es zunächst den Anschein hatte. Ein Verdacht, der sich schnell bestätigte, als der Kamael sich zunächst in unwohles Schweigen hüllte, ehe er zögerlich entgegnete: »Inari schickt mich. Sie sagte, der Großälteste wolle dich heute endlich zum Wächter ernennen. Außerdem...«, er hielt einen Moment inne, suchte nach den passenden Worten. »Die Dämonen verhalten sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich ruhig. Zu ruhig. Die Truppenführer befürchten daher, dass sie ... irgendetwas Großes planen. Irin sagte mir, man braucht dich im Dorf, wenn ...«

»...wenn die Dinge sich zum Schlimmsten wenden.«, beendete sie seinen Satz mit ausdrucksloser Stimme.

_Das war es also. Eine erneute Erstarkung der Dämonen._

Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass irgendwann einmal der Tag kommen würde, an dem man sie zurück ins Dorf beorderte, um das Volk der Kamael mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen. Es war die heilige Pflicht der Wächter, in deren Reihen aufgenommen zu werden sie sich schon seit Jahren bemühte. Allerdings nicht, weil sie es als Ehre oder Pflicht ansah, sondern weil das Leben als Wächter den schnellsten Weg darstellte, um große Stärke zu erlangen. Und große Stärke benötigte sie wahrlich, wenn sie diese verfluchte Insel jemals verlassen wollte...


	3. || 02 - Die Prüfung der Schwerter

Mit kritischem Blick betrachtete Sorano ihr Ebenbild ein letztes Mal in dem mannshohen Spiegel, der in einer Ecke des Raums an der Wand lehnte. Unergründliche Katzenaugen von der Farbe dunklen Amethysts blickten ihr herablassend aus einem fein geschnittenen Gesicht mit aristokratischen Zügen und hohen Wangenknochen entgegen. Ihre unbändigen weißen Locken, nun jedoch zu einem festen Zopf geflochten, fielen ihr bis zur Mitte des Rückens und enthüllten so ihre spitzzulaufenden Ohren, die sonst von den langen Strähnen verborgen wurden. Statt des Hemdes umschloss nun ein schwarzer, mit unzähligen goldenen Ornamenten verzierter Harnisch ihren Oberkörper, der von den Schmieden im Dorf perfekt an ihre Maße angepasst worden war. Genau wie auch die übrigen Bestandteile ihrer [Rüstung](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1u1W6g5x--zgrPkNrhojVdrV1v_vSqqRF/view?usp=sharing). Diese bestand weiterhin aus schwarzen Lederhandschuhen und dunkelroten Armstulpen, die bis knapp unter ihre Schulter reichten und als Polsterung für ihren ebenfalls schwarz-goldenen Armschutz diente. Zudem schlang sich um ihre Taille ein breiter Gürtel, an dem nicht nur die schwarzen Metallplatten zum Schutz ihrer Oberschenkel, sondern auch zahlreiche Befestigungsmöglichkeiten für kleinere Waffen und andere Ausrüstung angebracht waren. Ihre Beine hingegen umschloss lediglich eine dunkelrote Lederhose, während ihre Absatzstiefel aus schwarzem Leder, die bis über ihre Knie reichten, ebenfalls von goldfarbenen Ornamenten geziert wurden. Hinter ihrem Rücken erhob sich ein Paar reinweißer Schwingen. Nicht nur stolz und eindrucksvoll, sondern ebenso stark und leistungsfähig; jederzeit bereit, sie sicher durch die Weiten des Himmels zu tragen.  
  
 _Okay, jetzt fehlten nur noch..._  
  
Mit einem beklommenen Gefühl im Herzen wandte sie sich von dem Spiegel ab, um stattdessen vorsichtig auf Ashai und Yuna, den Zwillingsschwertern von Sonne und Mond, zuzuschreiten, die noch unberührt an ihrem Platz an der Wand hingen. Bereits von Weitem konnte sie deutlich die magische Aura sehen, welche die nachtschwarzen Klingen wie ein heller, mystischer Schein umgab; eine unmissverständliche Warnung, ihre Macht nicht zu unterschätzen. Respektvoll blieb die junge Kamael daher in einiger Entfernung zu den mystischen Waffen stehen, nicht sicher, was sie nun tun sollte. Zwar waren die beiden Schwerter nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern offiziell in ihren Besitz übergegangen, doch hatte sie es bis zu jenem Moment niemals gewagt, ihre Macht für sich zu beanspruchen.  
  
Schenkte man den Erzählungen der Ältesten nämlich Glauben, so besaßen Ashai und Yuna eine Art eigenes Bewusstsein. Wie war selbst den Weisesten ein Rätsel, doch wählten sie, anders als jede andere bekannte Waffe, ihren rechtmäßigen Träger selbst und bestraften jene, die ihre Macht zu Unrecht begehrten. Auch wenn sie sonst nur wenig für solcherart Aberglaube übrighatte, hatte die Weißhaarige daher stets unbewusst Abstand gehalten, da sie nicht den Wunsch verspürte, versehentlich in Flammen aufzugehen, wie es laut den Legenden einigen der als unwürdig Befundenen ergangen war, sollte an den Erzählungen tatsächlich etwas Wahres dran sein.  
  
Nun jedoch war ihre Situation eine gänzliche andere. Denn wenngleich sie trotz ihres jungen Alters bereits zu den besten Kriegern ihres Volkes zählte und es auch mit einer gewöhnlichen Waffe vermochte, den Tod zu unzähligen Feinden zu bringen, wurde sie das beängstigende Gefühl nicht los, dass das erneute Erstarken der Dämonen erst der Anfang war. Dass in der aufziehenden Dunkelheit, verborgen vor den Augen aller, eine noch viel größere Katastrophe auf sie wartete.  
  
Davon einmal abgesehen waren die Geschichten über die beiden Schwerter letzten Endes nichts anderes als Geschichten und irgendwann hätte sie sich so oder so mit ihrem Mysterium auseinandersetzten müssen. Warum also nicht jetzt gleich? Immerhin wäre die sagenumwobene Macht zweier antiker Artefakte, wie es die Zwillingsschwerter waren, in jedem Kampf eine große Hilfe...  
  
Mit einem unwilligen Kopfschütteln verbannte Sorano auch die Letzten ihrer Zweifel in die hinterste Ecke ihres Verstandes, ehe sie entschlossen auf die beiden nachtschwarzen Klingen zutrat und nach Ashai griff. Kaum hatten sich ihre Finger jedoch um den lederumwickelten Griff geschlossen, brach ein Sturm reiner Macht über sie herein. Magie, stärker als jede andere, die ihr jemals begegnet war, strömte durch ihren Körper und schien ihr Inneres regelrecht zu zerfetzen. Ihre Knochen fühlten sich an, als würden sie in eisiger Kälte schmelzen, während sich Haut und Muskeln gleichzeitig in lodernde Flammen aufzulösen schienen. Ein grauenhafter Schmerz fraß sich in ihren Verstand und ließ sie halb wahnsinnig werden, als jemand oder etwas schonungslos in ihr Bewusstsein eindrang und damit begann, dieses systematisch zu durchsuchen. Ihre Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Gefühle und Ängste - einfach alles, was sie als lebendes Individuum ausmachte -, wurde von dem Eindringling einer genausten Prüfung unterzogen. Ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem gequälten Schrei und doch verließ kein einziger Laut ihre Lippen. Plötzlich jedoch, als hätte er bereits gefunden, wonach er suchte, zog sich der fremde Geist aus dem ihren zurück und ließ sie in ihrem Kopf allein. Dann kamen die Bilder. Viel zu schnell, als dass sie sie hätte erfassen können, rauschten sie an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei, wenngleich dennoch vereinzelt flüchtige Eindrücke zurückblieben.

  
_ Ein Schlachtfeld, übersät mit Leichen.  
  
Ein hasserfüllter Schrei.  
  
Ein Paar reinweißer Schwingen - gebrochen und in Blut getränkt.  
  
Ein Himmel, der in Flammen steht.  
  
Eine ganze Zivilisation, am Rande der Vernichtung.  
  
Danach - Dunkelheit. _

────•~✮✮~•────

Das Gefühl, bei lebendigem Leib von innen heraus zu verbrennen, verschwand im selben Augenblick, in dem auch die chaotische Bilderflut in ihrem Kopf ein abruptes Ende fand. Dennoch brauchte ihr noch immer zutiefst verstörter Verstand einen langen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass die entsetzlichen Qualen endlich vorbei waren und sie sich noch immer in ihrem Zimmer befand. Im Vergleich zu vorher kniete sie nun jedoch schweratmend auf dem Boden, während ihr Körper unkontrolliert zitterte. Ihr Blick schien immer wieder zu verschwimmen und doch erkannte sie, dass ihre Finger noch immer den Griff von Ashai umklammert hielten. Statt der machtvollen Magie durchströmte nun jedoch nur noch eine sanfte Wärme ihren Körper, welche den Schmerz in diesem nach und nach zu vertreiben schien. Es fühlte sich an wie eine stumme Entschuldigung und die Weißhaarige begriff plötzlich, dass die soeben durchlittene Tortur eine Art Test gewesen war. Das Schwert hatte sie geprüft und am Ende für würdig befunden, seine Macht für sich beanspruchen zu dürfen; ansonsten wäre sie jetzt wohl tot.

_ Scheinbar war an den Geschichten doch etwas Wahres dran gewesen... _

Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen kam Sorano nach mehreren Anläufen schließlich wieder auf die Beine. Kurz schwankte sie noch und musste sich mit der freien Hand an der Wand abstützen, dann klärte sich ihr Blick vollständig und sie blickte mit neu erwachter Ehrfurcht auf die nachtschwarze Klinge in ihrer Hand hinunter. Noch hatte sie nicht die leistete Ahnung, welche Art von Antwort sie auf ihre Fragen finden würde, doch war sie entschlossener denn je, das Mysterium um die Zwillingsschwerter endlich zu lösen, nun, da diese sie als rechtmäßige Trägerin anerkannt hatten.

_ Vorher allerdings musste sie sich noch um das Problem mit den Dämonen kümmern... _

Bei der unfreiwilligen Erinnerung an den eigentlichen Grund ihres Wagemuts verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel kurz zu einem bitteren Lächeln, ehe ihre Züge wieder zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske erstarrten und sie Ashai sorgsam in eine auf ihrem Rücken befestigte Scheide schob. Anschließend griff sie, wenn auch leicht zögerlich, nach seinem Gegenstück, in der Erwartung, erneut von einer Welle reiner Macht in die Knie gezwungen zu werden. Entgegen ihrer Befürchtung strich jedoch nur eine angenehme Kühle über ihre erhitzte Haut, ähnlich einer frischen Brise an einem heißen Sommertag, und die Klinge glühte einmal silbern auf, ehe auch ihre magische Aura, genau wie bei ihrem Zwilling zuvor, beinahe vollständig zu verblassen schien.

Doch der Eindruck täuschte. Sie konnte die Magie der beiden mystischen Schwerter noch immer deutlich spüren, als sie Yuna ebenfalls in eine auf ihrem Rücken befestigte Scheide schob, sodass die beiden Schwertgriffe wie ein Kreuz zwischen ihren Schwingen aufragten. Dennoch schienen die beiden Waffen in eine Art ... Inaktivität verfallen zu sein; fast so, als würden sie nur noch auf den direkten Befehl ihres Meisters hin erwachen und ansonsten schlafen...

_ Seltsam, doch bedauerlicherweise musste sie des Rätsels Lösung auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben. Jetzt gab es erst einmal wichtigere Dinge zu regeln... _

────•~✮✮~•────

Aufgebracht zerrte der Wind an ihrem schlanken Körper, als die junge Kamael mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen durch den Himmel glitt, den Blick aufmerksam auf die unter ihr vorbeiziehende Landschaft gerichtet. Trotz dass die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand, schien ein unnatürlicher Schleier der Dunkelheit über der ganzen Insel zu liegen; Schatten lauerten überall, verschluckten das Licht und boten den Ausgeburten der Hölle Schutz vor den wachsamen Augen der Weißhaarigen. Alles wirkte grau und trist, als hätte die ewige Finsternis nicht nur das Licht, sondern auch alles Leben geraubt. Nur die Barriere, welche die Seeleninsel von allen Seiten wie eine Kuppel umschloss und ihr Volk seit Jahrtausenden darin hinderte, diese zu verlassen, weil niemand den magischen Schild durchqueren konnte, ohne eines qualvollen Todes zu sterben, glitzerte höhnisch am Horizont.

_ Verfluchte Götter! Es war schließlich nicht ihre Schuld, dass-! _

Es war das verräterische Summen mehrerer Pfeile, das sie vollkommen unerwartet aus ihren giftigen Gedanken riss. Dennoch völlig entspannt sah sie zu, wie die Geschosse auf sie zugeflogen kamen, ehe sie ihren Körper im letzten Augenblick ein winziges Stück zur Seite drehte, sodass der Angriff ins Leere lief. Überheblich zog sie anschließend eine Augenbraue nach oben, als sie ihren Angreifern, einer Gruppe Washiri, gewahr wurde. Die grotesk anmutenden Vogelwesen besaßen eine an-nähernd menschliche Statur, jedoch war ein Großteil ihres Körpers von einem bläulich schimmernden Federkleid bedeckt. Lediglich der Teil ihrer Beine unterhalb der Knie sowie ihre Vogelfüße, die in drei langen, schwarzen Krallen endeten, waren von gelben Schuppen bedeckt. Ihre Unterarme wiederum sahen aus wie die eines Menschen, endeten jedoch in einer vier - statt fünfgliedrigen Hand. Ihr weißgefiederter Adlerkopf und der obere Teil des Schnabels wurden von einem metallenen Helm verdeckt; zudem trug jeder von ihnen eine, wenn auch minderwertige, Armbrust bei sich.

»Was wollt ihr?«

Gleichgültig musterte Sorano die knapp drei Dutzend Kreaturen, die sich mit ihren kümmerlichen Schwingen gerade so in der Luft zu halten vermochten. Auch wenn sie und das Volk der Kamael bereits seit Anbeginn ihrer Gefangenschaft auf der Insel mehr oder weniger friedlich nebeneinander lebten, kam es immer mal wieder zu kleineren Auseinandersetzungen, vor allem, wenn die Vogelwesen ihr Territorium bedroht glaubten.

»Ich hab' euch einmal gewarnt. Noch mal tu' ich das nicht.«

Vollkommen lautlos fuhr Ashai aus seiner Scheide, als die Weißhaarige danach griff. Provokant ließ sie nachtschwarze Klinge anschließend einige Male durch die Luft wirbeln, ehe sie in ihrer Bewegung innehielt und sich bereit zum Kampf machte. Auch die Washiri hatten inzwischen wohl begriffen, dass der Angriff aus sie ein schwerer Fehler gewesen war, denn sie schienen aufgeregt untereinander zu kommunizieren, bevor sie sich im nächsten Moment ohne Vorwarnung einfach auf sie stürzten. Der Kamael jedoch gelang es spielend leicht, ihrem unkoordinierten Angriff auszuweichen und sofort zum Gegenschlag auszuholen. Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen fingen die goldenen Gravuren in der schwarzen Schwertklinge dabei an, zu glühen und die magische Aura um Ashai flammte wieder auf, sodass es auf den ersten Blick wirkte, als wäre das ganze Schwert in goldene Flammen gehüllt.

_ Okay, gut... Warum nicht? Solange sich nicht selbst dabei verbrannte... _

Ihre Überraschung beiseiteschiebend, widmete sich die junge Kamael wieder dem Kampf, der jedoch nicht allzu lange dauerte, da alles, was mit dem Zwillingsschwert in Berührung kam, sofort in rot-goldene Flammen aufging. Innerhalb weniger Herzschläge war der beinahe vierzigköpfige Trupp ihrer törichten Gegner zu einem Häufchen Asche zerfallen, der von dem Wind in alle Himmelsrichtungen davongetragen wurde.

_ Beeindruckend. Wirklich beeindruckend. _

Nachdenklich blickte sie auf die schwarze Klinge in ihrer Hand hinunter, die zeitgleich mit dem Tod ihres letzten Gegners wieder in ihrem Schlummer (anders vermochte sie den rätselhaften Zustand der Inaktivität nicht zu benennen) gefallen war. Die goldenen Flammen waren erloschen und stattdessen dem gewohnt schwachen, goldfarbenen Schimmer gewichen, weshalb sie Ashai kurzerhand wieder in seine Scheide schob. Dabei beschlich sie eine reichlich befremdliche Erkenntnis: Trotz der langen Wochen ohne ausreichend Schlaf und Erholung, der kräftezehrenden Prüfung der Schwerter und dem Kampf gerade eben, fühlte sie sich ausgeruhter denn je. Es schien, als würde die Magie der beiden mystischen Waffen, seitdem sie von ihnen akzeptiert wurde, stetig durch ihren Körper strömen, um diesen zu heilen und ihr neue Energie zu verleihen. Selbst ihre Sinne schienen auf seltsame Weise deutlich geschärft.

_Fragen über Fragen, die alle nach einer Antwort verlangten... Allerdings konnte sie sich so,_ ihre Lippen verzogen sich bei dem Gedanken zu einem kalten Lächeln, _gerechtfertigt noch etwas auf die Jagd nach Dämonen machen, bevor sie sich endgültig zum Dorf aufmachte._

────•~✮✮~•────

_**Namensherkunft - / bedeutung: ** _

**Sorano:** Vom Himmel (Japanisch)  
 **Ashai:** Aufgehende Sonne (Japanisch)  
 **Yuna:** Mond (Japanisch)  
 **Washiri:** Von washi = Adler (Japanisch)


End file.
